


Agile

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The things that Holmes can do with his feet.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Agile

_The things that Holmes can do with his feet._

  
It doesn't help that Holmes is ... agile. Flexible. Delightfully bendable. And this is a boon in the bedroom, to be sure, the way Holmes can bend nearly double, can hook his legs and arms around Watson in a manner he's sure few others outside circuses can.

But the first time he comes in to Holmes, a smoking cigarette caught between his toes; watches him bring it up, absentmindedly, leg bending in a way it _shouldn't be able to,_ surely, he is dumbstruck.


End file.
